


Nothing On My Mind But You

by IrxnStrxnge



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda Possessive!Stephen, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Stephen Saying Fuck Off To Everyone Trying To Take His Tony Away From Him, Tony Gives Magnificent Blow Jobs Pass It On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 | Prompt One: Lazy DayIt's their first day off in a long time and Tony has planned out everything, including the most pleasant way to wake Stephen up in the morning.





	Nothing On My Mind But You

“Stephen.”, Tony softly whispered into the other man’s ear, his breath warm on Stephen's skin. He smiled when the sorcerer mumbled something incomprehensible and attempted to turn away from him. He should know better than to think that he could escape so easily.

One of Tony’s fingers lightly caressed his boyfriend’s cheek before he spoke up again. “Stephen, it’s time to rise and shine.” There was another sound, this one more akin to a groan and definitely something he wouldn’t make in his sleep. He was awake, then.

A wide grin formed on his lips. “I know you’re pretending, sweetcheeks.”

“You also know that I hate it when you call me that, Tony.”, came the quiet but cold reply.

“Sorry, babe.”

“ _Tony_. Stop it.”

“Sweetie-pie, sugar, pumpkin-”  
  
“If you don’t stop this instant-” Stephen cut himself off before he finished the threat, still refusing to open his eyes and look at him. This way he couldn’t even see Tony and his adorable pout which he knew would let him get away with most things he said.

“But I have so many more in store... like honeysuckle, Stephanie.. bae.” The last one did it. Stephen’s eyes flew open and he loudly snarled at him, even swatting his hand away from his face.

“Whoa.”, Tony tried to calm him but ended up getting distracted by the fact that during Stephen’s outburst the blanket that had covered him had moved considerably down his body and was now exposing his magnificent collarbone. For a moment, he just basked in the glory that was Stephen Strange’s upper body.

He caught himself. “I’m sorry.”

Green-blue eyes met his hazel ones. “Why don’t I believe you?”, the other man accused him, followed by the attempt to sink back into the bed and no doubt, to sleep. This time, Tony let him since Stephen hadn’t bothered to pull up the sheets again and therefore leaving his glorious chest exposed.

“And stop ogling me.”

He smirked, trying his best not to lower his head and softly bite Stephen's neck to taste his salty skin there. “It’s not my fault.”, he justified himself because it really wasn’t. It was entirely Stephen’s fault.  
  
“It makes you look desperate, Tony.”  
  
His smirk widened. “I _am_ desperate.”

“Well, and I am tired. This is the first day in weeks that I am able to sleep in.” 

It was true, even Tony had to admit that. The past month had been really hard, the Avengers and business at the sanctum taking a heavy toll on both of them. Not only were they always out and trying their best to keep the world from exploding; it also left them little time together.

 _And_ it really left Tony desperate to treasure every second he could get alone with him. “That’s why I have the perfect day planned for us.”, he told Stephen while starting to kiss his cheek. The reserved hum he got didn’t really agree with him. He tried to convince him while keeping his lips connected to his face. “Really, I do.”

“No, thanks. I don’t want to do something fancy that will with no doubt result in me being on every gossip magazine cover.” Wow, he was being really uncooperative. And wrong.

“No, nothing like that.”, he assured him, his hands creeping up Stephen’s body until they cupped his face. The tall man’s eyes opened again. “I thought about staying in.” His fingers wound themselves into beautiful, salt-and-pepper hair. “You know, ordering pizza, watching a movie, cuddling on the couch.”

Stephen chuckled, his voice deep and rich and successful in making Tony shiver. “You mean fucking on the couch.” God, hearing him say stuff like that did things to him. He loved it. His lips started to move closer to the other man’s all the while he continued to whisper.

“I didn’t want to be so blunt.”

“Of course.” Stephen turned his head then and captured his mouth in a soft kiss. For a second, Tony was so caught off guard that he almost forgot the fact that he was leaning over his boyfriend and needed to keep at least a bit of his weight off of him.

To his dismay, he had to use one of his hand to better steady himself and therefore let go of Stephen’s soft hair. It was rewarded, however, when the new position gave Tony better access to his mouth and soon enough, his tongue was seeking entrance which Stephen gladly allowed. A rather husky moan escaped his mouth as their tongues met and started to dance together.

When the sorcerer lightly bit his lower lip, Tony decided that the blanket was no longer needed and quickly kicked it off the bed with his feet. He thanked the gods that Stephen preferred to sleep only in his boxers. It didn’t force him to deal with unnecessary clothing that could hinder his access.

One of Stephen’s shaky hands found its home at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer, their noses so close that they were brushing against each other as he devoured Tony’s mouth. They only broke apart when the need for air became too strong.

The genius gazed fondly at his boyfriend and the way he was breathing a little heavier now. “This is your definition of a relaxing day?”, Stephen asked after a moment of peaceful silence. “I need that blanket to return to my relaxing sleep.”

Tony hummed softly and stroked one more time through his raven hair. Now, it really looked like a beautiful mess. Not only that but Stephen’s lips also were red and swollen and magnificent. He smiled, satisfied with the result. “But it would only get in the way of what I have planned.”  
  
That comment earned him a raised eyebrow and an “Is that so?” to which Tony only replied with a shrug before attacking the tall man’s neck. Stephen's hands wandered down his back in response, causing goosebumps to break out wherever they touched his skin.

Tony lazily continued his slow assault on the man until he reached a particularly sensitive spot right below his ear that earned him a loud moan. Then he bit down hard, feeling Stephen’s fingers digging into his skin as he did so. It was immediately followed by Tony letting go and soothing the angry, red spot with his tongue.

The breathless laugh that echoed in the room was music to his ears. “You’re the worst, Tony.” The genius lifted his head to look at Stephen's face but only saw a bright smile written across it. “The absolute worst.”

“What?” He pinched his ribs lightly. “You always complain about rushing things. I want to take my time with you.” He cocked his head to the side and gave him his best and sweetest smile. “Since it’s our day off.”  
  
“Hmm, yeah, I’m just going to go with it and pretend that I don’t know what you are pulling here then.”  
  
Tony gave a mock gasp, one hand flying to his chest and holding it there dramatically. “What do you think of me, good ser?!”, he asked while his voice rose a pitch too high, almost making himself flinch. “My intentions are nothing but good.”

“Did I ever deny that?” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued to watch the man beneath him. He, in return, just chuckled. “All I am saying is that your intentions aren’t _clean_.” Well, he got him there.

However...  
  
“So, are you going to tell me to stop?”, he asked quietly.  
  
“Not if you can convince me otherwise.”  
  
Oh, it was on. Never let it be said that Tony Stark backed down from a challenge.  
  
“Alright, smartass. I should try my best then, shouldn’t I?”

Stephen grinned and flexed his fingers and Tony involuntary bucked his hips forward. “And take your time.”, he scolded him. “Remember, it’s our day off.” He was good, Tony had to admit that. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
But so did he.

His lips trailed went back to Stephen's neck and began trailing down his chest, one finger circling his nipple until he was sure that the sorcerer’s breaths couldn't get any more labored. He was proven wrong when he replaced the finger with his mouth to suck on the bud and Stephen’s back literally lifted itself from the bed for a moment before slumping down again rather ungratefully.

“Well, someone’s eager.”, he commented and waggled his eyebrows at him. Stephen hissed out something Tony couldn’t quite catch. He wasn’t even sure that it had been actual words. He felt flattered.

He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first one. His hands stroked along Stephen’s arms, the muscles hard under his fingers. His boyfriend wasn’t the most muscular man but he had a certain strength to him that thankfully reflected on his body.

He slightly pulled his head back to observe his glistening chest with a self-satisfied sigh. When he noticed Stephen’s eyes on him, he actually felt caught and really hoped that the blush that formed on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious.

“Sorry”, he sheepishly explained. “I got distracted.” 

“Yeah, I really can’t be offended by that.” Stephen sounded like he had just finished a marathon. “No matter how hard I want to be.” That caused Tony to grin. Maybe it was because he knew that he got him… maybe it was because he was childish and hearing Stephen say 'how hard I want to be’ was really funny in his mind.

“Well, let me continue.” His head dropped back down and his fingers played with the top of Stephen’s black boxers, sliding under them and teasing the soft skin there.

“Tony…”, came the breathless whisper from above him. It lacked its usual snarky undertone which caused Tony to smile against the other man’s stomach.

He took another few seconds to trace the skin around his belly button with his tongue before replying. “Got something to say?” There was no answer besides a slight raise of his hips which caused him to chuckle. “I don’t think I understand.”, he lied even while the evidence of Stephen’s desire was clear to see. His boxers couldn’t hide the fact.  
  
“Don’t be a tease.”, the sorcerer warned even though he was in no place to demand anything at the moment. If he behaved really well, he could find himself so lucky to be the one to receive though.

“I don’t think I like your attitude.”, he told him while slowly starting to pull his boxers down, eyes locked on the impressive bulge that was still covered. “I am doing my best to help you relax here.” Stephen impatiently wiggled his hips, clearly trying to get him to pull the offending underwear off faster.

Well, this wasn’t going to be the slow and lazy morning blow-job he had in mind then. Not if his boyfriend couldn’t keep still for even a heartbeat… but Stephen had challenged him and he had accepted so he was going to drag this out for as long as he could.

He stopped the pull on the man’s boxers, the big grin still plastered on his face as he watched Stephen doing everything not to act too needy. _Idiot_ , Tony thought to himself. He loved when the calm and collected Stephen Strange was reduced to nothing but a moaning mess.

“My, my. Not even 10 minutes ago you were growling at me for waking you.” Tony rested his head on his pelvis while staring up at him. “And look at you now.” His eyes darted to Stephen’s erect and still covered cock right in front of him. “Growling at me for a whole other reason.”

“You absolute ass-” The rest of the insult got cut short when Tony mouthed Stephen's dick over the thin fabric, leaving the sorcerer with his mouth wide opened and his head thrown back. He thrust up once just to have his hips pinned down again in an instant by Tony’s hands. 

The genius’ pulled back a little, leaving him twitching and waiting for more. He raised his eyebrows at him. “Want to try that again?”

“Stop talking and put your mouth to good use already!” It was nothing more but a hiss and Tony couldn’t be more happy to hear it. Still, that wasn’t the answer he wanted and deserved.

“No. Try again.” He pulled his boxers down completely, exposing the glorious cock that it had hid until then. It stood proudly before his eyes but he made no further move to touch it, waiting for the magic word.  
  
“Tony…” Oh, now his voice was almost a whine and he was so close to giving in.  
  
But no.

“You know what I want to hear, Stephen.”, he patiently told him while trying his best to ignore the fact that his dick was twitching right in front of his face. There was no doubt that Stephen could feel his breath on it.

There was silence, a long silence in which Tony didn’t know if he was actually going to give in. He was a stubborn man who could go days and weeks without backing down when they were having a fight.  
  
When it came to situations like this, however…  
  
“Fine!”, he groaned at last, hands grabbing Tony’s hair and pulling him forward. “ _Please._ ” That was all he needed to hear. He chuckled and let Stephen guide him to where he wanted him the most.

“Since you asked so nicely.”, he whispered before licking his cock from base to tip, doubting that he would ever get tired of hearing Stephen’s voice in moments like this, all raw and husky and _real_. 

His tongue circled the little slit on the head and lightly dipping into it for a heartbeat. Stephen’s hands dug into his skull, forcing a little gasp out of Tony. The grip lessened in an instant when he thought that he had hurt him.

“Sorry! Sorry.”, the sorcerer gasped out but couldn’t bring himself to completely let go of him. Not that Tony wanted him to. He quickly shook his head to tell him it was okay and got back to work, eagerly tracing veins on Stephen’s dick until he was sure that the man was seeing stars.

Judging by the little gasps he let out, he was almost certain that it was true. Just what he needed for his already over-sized ego.

For a while, Tony continued with his slow ministration. Only when he tasted the first beads of pre-cum on his tongue, did he finally open his mouth to take him all in, hands coming up to stroke the base while he was busy working around the tip. His boyfriend was panting heavily, hips starting to rise and meet his mouth in a slow rhythm.

“Is that-” He groaned loudly and started again. “Is that okay?” He was always thinking about Tony, wanting to make sure that he was feeling comfortable. It might have been bizarre but Tony felt nowhere more comfortable than between his man’s legs.  

“‘s fine.” It was kind of hard to articulate an answer with his mouth full of Stephen’s dick but he was sure he got the point across, especially with the other man’s thrust starting to become quicker.

His hands tried his best to keep up with his tongue and mouth, slipping down for a moment to tease his balls with the tips of his fingers. Stephen hissed loudly and bucked into his mouth again. Tony saw it as a sign to continue.  
  
“ _God. Tony…_ ” He wasn't sure if Stephen knew that he was rambling words like a mad man but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from it. Every unarticulated word he made was a win in Tony's eyes. It was only then that Tony noticed that he had rutting against the mattress and forced himself to stop.   
  
This wasn't about him. This was about Stephen.

He tried to relax his throat to take more of him in, fingers moving back from his balls to the base of his cock to continue torturing with long strokes. The other hand reached up to grasp Stephen's arms and give it a reassuring squeeze, signalling him that he was okay.

And Stephen, apparently, was doing more than okay. A lot more than just okay.

 "Tony, I think I’m going to-” The genius didn’t even let him finish and groaned loudly around his dick to make it clear that that was his exact goal. He redoubled his efforts, pushing his head down until Stephen’s cock almost hit the back of his throat and continued to suck.  
  
“ _Yes_ _._ Almost.” It wasn’t enough for him apparently since Stephen drove him further down until Tony couldn’t take anymore and slightly pinched his arm to let him know. He held him there and thrust once. “ _Y_ _es. God, yes. Tony._ ”

Twice.  
  
“ _Fuck_!” With the third thrust, he exploded into Tony’s mouth who tried his best to swallow as much as possible. A bit managed to leak out however and created a little pool on Stephen’s pelvis. The sorcerer didn’t seem to mind if he even noticed it. He was too busy riding out his high, thrusts getting slower.  
  
His cock kept on pulsating for another few second until Stephen stopped bucking up, eyes glazed and mouth wide open. He let go of his now sensitive scalp and pushed Tony's hair out of his face all the while the genius continued to suck him dry.

When he was finished, he let go of Stephen’s soft cock, creating a soft little ' _pop'_ sound as he did so. With his hair out of his face, their eyes were able to meet and he smiled softly up at him.  
  
Tony deliberately licked his lips, noticing how his boyfriend’s eyes flashed at that. “Morning, Stephen.” The man let out a light-hearted laugh and let his head drop back on the pillow.  
  
“Morning, Tony.” The genius’ focus had already shifted to the little pool of cum on Stephen’s skin and before it could be wasted, he dropped his head to lick the rest off. Feeling Tony’s tongue on his skin yet again, the sorcerer waggled his hips to shake him off. “Well, I guess this was better than sleeping.”

Tony’s eye grew big and he whipped his head up in disbelief… and offence. “You guess?!”, he howled angrily, getting ready to jump out of bed and storm out the room dramatically. Stephen’s hand cupping his face and smoothing his thumb over his cheeks stopped him.

“I was kidding.” He sat up to properly face him. “Thank you.” He kissed him softly, his tongue prying Tony's mouth. Tony was sure that he could taste himself but didn't seem to mind. If anything, it just made him more eager.

When they broke apart, both men had wide grins on their faces and Tony quickly reached inside the nightstand, taking out a few tissues and wiping his boyfriend clean.

He waggled his eyebrows at him. “I hope this doesn’t mean that we skip the couch part later though.” Stephen groaned half-heartedly and shook his head at him.  
  
“I mean you did plan out the day carefully. It would be rude of me to object to any of it, wouldn’t it?” His green-blue eyes dropped down and Tony only then realised that his own arousal was clear to see even through his pants. “I hope that doesn’t mean we are skipping the food though.”

The genius froze for a heartbeat before catching himself. He slowly nodded. “Uh.. no, I mean yeah. I mean-” He blinked a few times. “There will be pizza.” Stephen moved closer to him, their breaths mingling.

“It’s going to be a while until we are going to order it.”

Tony grinned. “I got you.” He leaned down and pulled the blanket back up, throwing it at Stephen’s face. “You go back to sleep and I’ll make you a kick-ass breakfast.” Or he’d tell Jarvis to make it. Same result.  
  
He attempted to stand up but Stephen pulled him back, rolling them over so this time he was on top of him. “Do you seriously think I am going to let you get away just like that?”, he questioned with a smirk.  
  
Tony gazed up at him in complete awe. “I thought you wanted to sleep in.” The sorcerer stroked his shin, pretending to be in deep thought.  
  
“I guess there are more ways to spend the morning. Besides-” His leg snuck itself between Tony’s thighs and brushed his erection, causing him to softly rut against it. “I think you have something completely different on your mind.”

He blew air out of his nose in an attempt to calm himself a bit before answering. “Yeah.” His voice was so hoarse, he might as well go ahead and smoke a whole pack of cigarettes. “Yeah, I do.”

“Let me help you with that, then.”

“Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

 “Stephen, _please_ , I can’t take anymore.”

Tony sat on the couch, refusing to accept the slice of pizza he was currently being offered. He had eaten too much too quickly and was suffering the dire consequences now. The other man didn’t seem to take pity on him and just fixed him with a cold stare.

“I told you not to inhale it like that.”  
  
“Well, I clearly have bad impulse control when it comes to pizza.”

“...and everything else.”  
  
Tony rested his head on the back of the couch and groaned. “I am in pain and my own boyfriend is just leaving me to my fate.” He watched helplessly as Stephen brought the pizza to his mouth and took a big bite out of it. The satisfied groan he let out was a bit too much. “You are a cruel man, Stephen Strange.”  
  
The tall man winked at him and continued to eat. “Guilty as charged. Now suffer in silence and watch the movie. We are missing all the important parts.”

“Stephen, we are watching "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. I honestly doubt that it even has important parts." The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at him in confusion.

"Why did you pick it then?"  
  
Tony stared at him. "...I honestly thought it was a porno."   
  
" _Idiot._ "   
  
"What?! The guy's hot and could easily be a star in the porn industry!" Stephen's eyes darted to the screen and back to him. He appeared to be in deep thought.   
  
"Did you realise that the dude kind of looks like-"

The question was interrupted by the genius' phone buzzing on the table in front of him. "Jarvis?", he asked his friend.   
  
The answer came in an instant. "It appears to be Mister Rogers, sir." Stephen's loud groan came out of nowhere and made him flinch.   
  
"Sorry.", he apologized. "But I guess I should take it. Just in case the world is ending...again." It didn't lift the mood as he had imagined but at least Stephen stopped making noises and didn't keep him from answering the call.

“Tony, Tony, are you there?”  
  
He resisted the urge to sigh. “What is it, Steve?”

“We kind of need you back here at the Avengers Tower.” At least he had the decency to sound embarrassed. “I know this is your day off but… if you could come and take a look at this weapon we found.”

Tony suppressed another sigh and glanced at Stephen, who was looking more than just a little displeased by the prospect.

“Steve, listen, is it really that important? I can be there tomorrow morning but I…” He trailed off for a second, lost in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I was looking forward to this day.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get that and I am so sorry but Fury is breathing down my neck and the sooner we deal with this-” The phone was grabbed out of his hand.  
  
“Rogers.” Stephen sounded everything but amused.

“Oh!” Steve was definitely caught off guard by that. “Stephen? I didn’t know you were-”  
  
“-with my boyfriend on his day off? Yeah, what a surprise.” Tony nudged him in the ribs with his foot, a silent warning to go easy on Steve. He knew how it was to have Fury pressuring him for results. He could practically see Cap cringe.

“Sorry, Stephen. I really didn’t mean to bother you but like, an hour at most. Tony just has to fly over here, take a look at the weapon and determine-”  
  
“Let me stop you there.” Stephen moved the phone out of range when Tony tried to snatch it away. “Tony is currently succumbing to the illness of having Pizza eaten too fast and therefore inaccessible.” There was no answer from the other line so the sorcerer continued. “And we are attempting to watch a movie called ‘Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang’ and I already have trouble keeping up with the so-called plot without you intervening.”

“I-” Cap clearly had no clue how to respond. “Sorry. I- I guess it can wait until tomorrow. Sorry for bothering the two of you.” Tony gave Stephen a look, waiting for him to accept the apology. Stephen pouted but gave in.

“It’s alright, Steve. Sorry for being so harsh.” And then- “Now, if you excuse me, Tony promised to fuck me on his couch and I am holding him up to that.”  
  
Tony and Steve apparently both choked at the same time for they both started coughing simultaneously. He couldn’t believe Stephen had just said that. He stared at him with big eyes, motioning for him to end the call.  
  
“Well…” Steve had apparently collected himself. “I guess I should take you off speaker.” Then there was loud howling in the back and Tony was sure he could make out Nat’s and Clint’s cackling among a lot more voices. “So sorry again… for calling.” There was a pause. “And hearing that.”

Then the line went dead.  
  
Tony groaned and slapped his hands over his face. “I can’t believe you just said that, Stephen!” He wanted to be mad at the sorcerer for embarrassing him like that in front of the Avengers but when he felt him shuffle closer and leaning into him, he couldn’t care less what the others thought.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Tony watched him as he frowned at the TV. “I just didn’t want them to take you away from me again.”  
  
Tony sighed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay. I will just fling myself down a cliff tomorrow so I don’t have to face the team.”

“Please. As if they didn’t know.”  
  
“There is a difference between knowing and hearing it out of your mouth, Stephen.”

He sighed but nodded in agreement. “I’m really sorry.” Stephen rested his head in the crook of Tony’s neck. “Thank you for this day though. I wish we could do this more often.”

“Yeah.”, Tony agreed, hand intervening with the other man’s. “Me too.”

Tomorrow, he would have to take care of all the problems at the Avengers Tower, he would have to take care of Fury and the fact that the whole team knew about their... activities and Stephen would have to go back to the Sanctum to protect the world.

They would be stressed again, they would come back home tired and bruised if they came home at all.  
  
But for the day, they only had each other to take care of and Tony smiled to himself, happy even if it was just for a limited time, and pressed himself closer to Stephen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is actually the first time I have written smut in my entire life so I apologize if it isn't that intriguing. I tried my best and hope to improve myself in the future.


End file.
